


Christmas Candles

by aoishmex



Category: A9, the GazettE
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: " Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love. " -- Hamilton Wright Mabie





	Christmas Candles

The one-man live had finished with rousing success. The cheers of the crowd echoes along the halls as the band made their way backstage. Hours later, they stepped into the chilled night air of Tokyo’s streets to head home. Colorful lights hung on trees. Decorated shops added extra brightness to the neon glare of the city. Couples filled the streets on their way to a romantic dinner or a night of shopping. Tora stepped into his apartment nearly two hours after the live had finished. The busy streets had slowed traffic, allowing him to enjoy the many light displays throughout Tokyo on his way home. The tall man stepped into the entry way and shut the door behind him. “Chicken, I’m home,” he called as he shuffled his shoes off. His eyes caught sight of a pair of shoes that weren’t his. Confusion creased his brow as he continued inside. “Uruha?” he asked, entering the main space of the apartment. He looked around the candle-lit room in surprise.  
A small Christmas tree had been set up by the balcony doors. The shine from the lights and the star on top reflected off the dark glass. Ornaments had been meticulously placed on the thin branches. Candle centerpieces were set on the dining table, coffee table, and the kitchen counter to give off enough light. Tora could see the simple dinner that was waiting for him on the dining table, put on good plates and decorated to fit the atmosphere. But the sight Tora thought was the most beautiful was the tall man standing nervously in front of the couch.  
Uruha twiddled with his fingers, the sleeves of his sweater reaching his knuckles. He bit at his lip as the elder’s gaze lingered on him. “Merry Christmas, Tora,” he greeted.  
Tora smiled. He realized Uruha had hurried over when his work was finished to have the place decorated and have dinner delivered so it would be ready when he came home. He was obviously nervous of what Tora would think of his surprise. Tora set his things down as he moved closer. “Merry Christmas, Uruha. Everything looks fantastic,” he praised.  
“Really? It doesn’t look too rushed?” Uruha questioned.  
“Really. I love it,” Tora assured with a grin. “Would you join me for dinner?” Uruha nodded with a broad smile of his own. Dinner was enjoyed with warm conversation and loving looks. Tora noticed the absence of wine or champagne. He loved watching the way the candle light cast different shadows across Uruha’s beautiful features. When it was time for dessert, which was another surprise, Tora again noticed the lack of alcohol that accompanied the small cake. “No champagne?” he quirked.  
Uruha shook his head. “If you’re not going to drink, neither am I.”  
Tora smiled as he watched the other carefully cut two slices from the cake. “Thank you,” he said. Uruha gave a bashful smile. Just before he could dig his fork into the cake placed in front of him Uruha stopped him.  
“Wait! I have something for you,” he said quickly.  
“There’s more?” the elder blinked in surprise, watching as Uruha grabbed something out from under the tree.  
“Of course. It’s Christmas,” Uruha stated as if it should have been obvious. He handed Tora a package wrapped in red and gold paper topped with a neat bow. “It’s not much, but I hope you like them,” he said as he sat back down.  
Tora undid the wrapping paper to find a box inside. Upon opening the lid he found several pieces of clothing from some of his favorite brands. “These are great, Uru. You really pay attention to what I like,” he smiled.  
“I pay attention to you,” the younger man corrected. He took a bite of his cake as if his comment had been the most natural thing to say in the world. Now Tora felt like he should be embarrassed. He looked down at his piece of cake a bit guiltily. Uruha paused in eating his own piece, noticing the expression on Tora’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently.  
The elder let out a slow sigh. “I… didn’t have time to find you anything. Between the one-mans and my surgery I just… never found the right time to get you something,” he explained. “I’m sorry.”  
Uruha’s fork hovered in the air. The silence that followed made Tora a bit uneasy. When he hesitantly looked up at the man across from him he noticed Uruha’s hand was shaking. Uruha cleared his throat and took a drink of his water. “I don’t need a present,” he told Tora as calmly as he could, his voice thick with emotion he was trying so hard to contain. “All I need is you.” Then he was crying. Uruha hastily tried wiping the moisture away. “Sorry. I didn’t want to be this emotional tonight,” he sniffled. The truth was he had been crying quite a bit lately: often, and annoyingly without warning even to himself, and sometimes for hours at a time.  
Tora stood from the table and walked over to Uruha’s side. “Come here.” He pulled the other up to his feet as well before enfolding him in his arms. Uruha clung to him. His tears soaked into Tora’s shirt at his shoulder. Tora’s hands rubbed at his back and stroked his soft hair. “I’m sorry things have been so hard lately,” he said at length. He recalled waking from sleep several times while recovering from surgery to find his band mates or a nurse nearby. But what he remembered most was Uruha’s tear-streaked face as he clung to his hand. His concern for him was evident every time they spoke. It was weeks before Tora saw a genuine smile on the man’s face.  
A scoff came from his shoulder. “You’re the one who had surgery.”  
“I know. But I know it’s been hard for you, too.”  
“I’m just so scared…”  
“Shh,” Tora soothed. “I’m right here.”

Uruha stared ahead out of the bedroom window at the winter night sky. Tora’s arms were comfortably around him, his calloused fingers gently running up and down one of Uruha’s arms. His breathing matched the rise and fall of Tora’s own body. His arms were wrapped around the elder’s solid torso. He was comfortable, even with the silence that lingered in the room, neither feeling much need to talk. His own fingers occasionally ran over the roseate scar running along the man’s upper chest.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift,” Tora apologized again.  
“I already told you, I don’t need a gift. I’m happy right here.”  
The elder hummed softly. “Are you sure this is all you want to do tonight?” he asked after a few moments. Uruha hummed. “Is there anything you want I can still give you?”  
There was a moment of silence before Uruha spoke again. “I want you…”  
Tora gave a low chuckle. “Then…” he began as he sat up, forcing Uruha to do so as well, his hand sliding from the man’s arm to his waist. “Let me grant your request.”  
Uruha blinked. “But it hasn’t been six weeks yet.” Before he could protest he found himself flipped onto his back and pinned to the bed.  
The noise of surprise that left him had Tora smirking. “I went for a checkup recently, remember? The doctors said I’m healing quickly.”  
“Promise me you’ll stop if it becomes painful,” the younger urged, wrapping his arms around Tora’s neck.  
“Being with you is never painful,” he assured in a voice that was husky and low with desire.  
“I love you,” Uruha whispered and Tora sealed his lips with his.


End file.
